newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
List of low-power broadcasters in New Zealand
A List of LPFM Stations ''' that are low-power broadcasting in New Zealand. A full online listing of current and former stations is maintained by the Radio Heritage Foundation at www.radioheritage.net and has some 1,200 separate entries dating back over 10 years. The Radio Heritage Foundation is a registered charitable trust. The LPFM list is entitled NZLPFM Radio Guide, and is one of the Pacific Radio Guide series. North Island Transmitters grouped by location North to South. Auckland *"The Spirit" 88.1 FM, Waitakere City.' The Spirit is an easy listening Christian alternative, the emphasis is on great music and a great Jesus. Program is 95% music with short 90-sec programmes on creation, scripture, music and life and a half hour drama each Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon. Sundays are all-day praise and worship. The Spirit fm has been running since 2004. *'Static FM' 88.1, Central Auckland. Run by Bachelor of Communication Studies students majoring in Radio at the Auckland University of Technology, commonly known as AUT. *'Base FM' 107.3 (with RDS) from Ponsonby Rd (George FM building) *'Boosh FM' 107.7 Auckland CBD from the old Twisted studio on K Road. *'Radio Chomsky' 107.1 broadcasting from Great North Road. Radio Chomsky was one of the first LPFM broadcasters and still use legal 0.5 watts. Neighbouring stations K FM and BASE FM severely interfere. *'Twisted' on 88.3 FM, broadcasting from Fruitvale, West Auckland, and internationally on Ustream. Twisted has been on air, online and ad free, for seven years, and is now run by Twisted DJs after a takeover in 2009. With music, comedy, science, tech & green news, the g33k show, and skeptical sundays for atheists. *'unknown''' 107.1 broadcasting from Birkenhead high point shopping centre. Has been causing concern to other lpfm operators since mid October in regards to its questionable transmission power, and lack of communication by the owner. *The Flea 88.2 on 88.2 (with RDS) broadcasting with legal 0.3 watts from North Head, Devonport, widely heard because of superior aerial location. The Flea also streams live via The Flea website. *'Fleet FM' on 88.3 from Upper Symonds Street (with RDS). Also broadcasts in Wellington City via internet stream. *'KFM' 106.9fm on Karangahape Road. Also repeats on 106.9fm from Redoubt Road, Manukau City via internet stream. *'UP FM' on 107.5 from upper Symonds Street also 107.5 from Mount Hobson's southern face. *'TLC Radio' in Otahuhu 107.7, Waitakere 107.5 (by call sign WCCR), Huntly 107.1, Stratford 107.7 and Napier 107.1, Marton 88.1 *'Mountainside FM' on 88.3fm and 107.3fm in Panmure. *'Kool FM' on 106.7 in Queen Street. One of two stations used by New Zealand Radio Training School students. *'Spider FM' on 107.5fm in Avondale. Named after the famed Avondale spider. *'GOfm 107dot1' on 107.1FM in Titirangi. Broadcasts from the historic Lopdell House. Operated on a not for profit basis by the Titirangi Community Radio Trust for the benefit of the local community. On-air since August 2004. *'BURP', 107.1fm in Howick On air now! Run by students from Botany College. *'Howick Village Radio' 88.1fm & 107.7fm in Howick The official Howick radio station. *'Moshbox Radio 106.7 fm' Broadcasts in Howick and online - Playing local alternative and indie acts from around New Zealand with a very non-commercial, student run flavour. *'Bay Classics' on 88.2fm in Browns Bay. *'Blockhouse Bay Radio' 88.3 (since may07, was 107.7 til then) speeches and talks, music from 6pm to 9pm. *'Hope City FM' (a.k.a. Hope City Radio) 106.7fm broadcasting a mix of new and old Christian music from Maioro Street in Avondale to New Windsor, Blockhouse Bay, Sandringham, and Mount Roskill. Run by Counties Radio's Patrick Casey, who also presents The Saturday Bonanza. Also broadcasts That Faithful Feeling each Friday with Britain's Steve Goble. *'College FM' 107.6fm, Pakuranga. Run by students at Pakuranga College. *'Calvary Chapel Radio' on 106.7fm in Glenfield, and Hillpark, Manurewa (Orams Road). Calvary Chapel Radio is available on the Sky Radio platform. *'3ABN' on 107.3fm from Halberg Street, Papakura. Simulcasting the Three Angels Broadcasting Network from the Optus B3 satellite. *'Radio Austral' on 107.3fm from Mangere East. NZ's only 24/7 Spanish broadcaster. *'Free FM' on 88.2fm, Orewa. Best of the old, best of the new, Rock Hits. *'Piha Radio' broadcasting to Piha on 88.1FM. *'Nostalgia Radio' 107.7fm, West Auckland. Music from the 1930s to the 1960s. Run by Newstalk ZB's Jim Sutton *'Franklin FM' on 107.0fm, Pukekohe *'107WATFM' on 107.3fm. Manukau City. Broadcasting as part of a Certificate in Radio at MSL Training Ltd, students are on air from 9am-3pm daily. *'SJAC' on 106.7fm, Mangere Bridge. Christian music and community notices from St James Church, Mangere. *'Rhythm FM' on 88.3fm. Broadcasts from Randwick Park School, Manurewa. Broadcasting since August 2006. *'unknown' on 107.7fm. Ethnic format near Wattle Downs, Manurewa. Limited range toward Clendon shopping centre. *'Memories FM' on 106.7fm. The music of yesterday and more broadcasting from Hillpark toward Manurewa and suburbs. *'Beacon FM' on 107.1fm in Papatoetoe and 88.1fm St Heliers. Christian Country & Religious broadcasts. *'Radio Kowhai' 107.3 FM Finnlayson Park School Manurewa. In English, Maori and Samoan. School community radio. *'Trend FM' 107.7fm in West Auckland (Mt. Roskill, Lynnfield, Avondale, New Lynn, Green Bay, New Windsor & Kelston). *'Radio Manurewa' 88.3fm in Manurewa (political talks) on air since 1. December 2007. *'Pirate FM' 88.1 West Auckland's only rock station, Glendene *'Waiheke Radio' 88.3 and 107.4, Waiheke Island. *'Splash FM' 88.1 Onetangi Waiheke Island. Tauranga *'Soul FM', 107.0 Tauranga / 88.4 Mount Maunganui. Easy listening World music. ' *'Valley FM 88.1', 88.1fm Tauranga. Popular music from the '50s to the '80s Specialist NZ content. Waikato *'Tractor fm, 88.2, Raglan -We are a THE radio station located on the west coast of North Island New Zealand at Raglan, surfer’s paradise and damn cool hang out. *The Highway, 107.4, Paeroa *TLC Radio, 107.1 Huntly - broadcasting from the Huntly iSite at 160 Great South Road Huntly *Cruise FM, 107.7 Tokoroa and Putaruru *Rag-Fm, 107.7 Raglan *Switch Fm' , 87.8 Cambridge *'Contact FM, 88.1 Hamilton, Hamilton's student and community, alternative/inide music station, located at the University of Waikato *'''Chase FM , 107.7 Paeroa Napier, Hastings and Wairoa *'Magic FM Network', 88.1 Taradale http://www.magicfm.co.nz *'Instrumental FM', 107.4 Onekawa. *'Greenmeadows FM', 88.3 Greenmeadows, Napier *'Soundwave FM', 87.8 Tamatea http://www.soundwavefm.co.nz *'Magic FM Network', 106.7 Onekawa, Napier http://www.magicfm.co.nz *'Radio 2XV, on Raureka's 106.9 FM' , A Lifetime of Music Variety Hastings...24/7. *'TLC Country', 107.1 Bluff Hill, Napier *'Radio Wairoa 88.3FM', 88.5 Wairoa http://www.wairoa.info/radio *'3 Angels Network', 107.3, Greenmeadows *'3 Angels Network', 107.5, Parkvale, Hastings *'Instrumental FM', 87.6 Bluff Hill, Napier (relay 107.4) Wellington City *'The Wedge 88.1 FM', Newtown, weekday evenings *'Human FM', 88.1 stereo, eclectic music, poetry, christian, broadcasting from Victoria University Anglican Chaplaincy (started May 2007) *'Tourist Information', 88.2, (near Duxton Hotel) plays an old tape loop with obsolete info *'The VBC 88.3FM' Wellington's Student and Community Radio Station. Mono, legal 0.5 W output. Broadcasting in Central City Wellington from Kelburn and streaming at www.vbc.org.nz worldwide. http://www.vbc.org.nz *'Radio Melina 88.4 MHz FM', stereo, broadcasting from Seatoun, legal power http://www.radiomelina.co.nr/ *'MUNTfm', 88.5 stereo, broadcasting from old Museum, now Massey University, music mix incl. NZ music (monitored to have played Half a Bat Cat), http://www.muntfm.co.nz *'Kix FM' 88.7 stereo, CBD, Capital Rock *'Mix FM' 88.3 MHz mono, Wadestown and Ngaio, Adult contemporary music from the 70s to the 90s, with a fresh mix of today's hot pop/rock tracks. *'George FM', 106.7, stereo, lots of adverts, feeding audio and adverts from Auckland, illegal power, very overmodulated *'Groove FM', 106.8, mono, located at Trades Hall, used for uplink to 107.7 transmitter *'Calvary Chapel Radio', 106.9 stereo, near Newtown, Christian Radio http://www.calvarywellington.org *'Family Radio - Karori', 106.9 FM, Stereo, Bible centred and God glorifying broadcast. Bible readings, music, studies, and talkback discussion *'Radio Brooklyn', 106.9 mono, legal 0.5 Watts but superior location, opened 12. Feb 2008, plays copyright free speeches and university lectures, at 7pm relays Radio Netherlands Newsdesk and Democracy Now. *'Live Wire Radio - Wellington High School', 107.1, stereo, overmodulated, illegal power output *'Critical Analysis Broadcasting 107.1 FM', broadcasting to Kilbirnie, Melrose and Miramar, was on 107.5 till march 08 Talks of left-green persuasion. *'only around Oriental Bay', 107.3, nice jazz, low power *'Cool FM', 107.3 stereo, adverts, NZ Radio School, Cuba Street *'Matrix 107.5 FM' mono, music and educational material *'Radio Island Bay 107.5 FM' mono, broadcasting from Island Bay, legal power *'Radio Karori', 107.5 mono, political talks *'Groove FM', 107.7, mono, some adverts, broadcasting from the CBD area *'Tawa College FM', 97.0, Tawa only, plays rock songs apart from 1:20 - 2:15 on weekdays when there is a talk show. Upper Hutt, Lower Hutt cities *'Robot FM', 107.5 mono, Lower Hutt, broadcasting political talks (started May 2006) *'The Cheese', 88.4, Stereo, Wainuiomata. Hits of the 80's 90s and Today!. http://www.thecheese.co.nz. Also available on TelstraClear Digital TV Channel 511 *'Supernova', 107.0, mellower music mix + NZ *'Calvary Chapel Radio', 106.8, Christian Radio http://www.calvarywellington.org *'Boom FM', 88.7, Electronica interspersed with classics and kiwi sounds http://www.BoomFM.co.nz *'unknown', 107.5, Tawa *'Cool FM', Tawa, 106.7, plays commercial advertising *'World FM', 88.5, Tawa, World Music plus relays of WRN & Radio Six International Porirua City *'Fuse FM', 107.1, 0800 NZRADIO *'unknown', 88.1, Bible preachings *'S FM', 88.3, South Island Transmitters grouped generally North to South. Golden Bay *'UGM', 106.8 Golden Bay. Alternative Radio. Nelson *'Calvary Chapel Radio of Nelson', 88.7 and 106.7 Nelson. Sponsored by Calvary Chapel of Nelson http://homepages.paradise.net.nz/ccnelson/ Marlborough *'UGM', 107.7 Blenheim. Alternative Radio. North Canterbury *'Euphoric FM', 88.3 Christchurch *'The Wave', 88.5 Sumner, Christchurch *'Alpine FM', 88.8 Hanmer SpringsLink title *'Bay Radio', 107.3 Akaroa *'Mofo FM', 107.4 Christchurch *'Power Hit Radio', 87.8 St Albans, Christchurch *'JUST FM', 107.7 Kaiapoi *'The Grapevine', 107.7 Waipara *"VFM 107.3", Aoraki Polytechnic, 107.3 Christchurch CBD *Shakey FM 88.0 Christchurch CBD South Canterbury *'Hospital FM', 88.4, Timaru *'Just Country FM', 88.7, Timaru *'Just Country FM', 106.7, Timaru *'Hospital FM', 107.5, Timaru *'Waimate FM', 88.1, Waimate Oamaru *'Heritage Radio', 88.3, Oamaru (currently operating more than the 2 legal transmitters in 25 km radius) *'RockaBilly Radio', 88.4, South Oamaru *'Just Country FM', 88.7, Oamaru *'Heritage Radio', 107.0, Oamaru (currently operating more than the 2 legal transmitters in 25 km radius) Ranfurly, Central Otago *'Puketapu Radio', 88.7 (Stereo version of high-power 756 AM signal) Cromwell *'PURE ROCK FM', 88.1, Cromwell, Stereo, Rock, no talk, ads, +/-250 Hz stability. *'Country Radio', 88.7, Cromwell http://www.countryradionetwork.com Palmerston, Otago *'Puketapu Radio', 88.7 (Stereo version of high-power 756 AM signal)FM repeaters and frequency Regularly announced on Puketapu Radio Blueskin Bay *'Blueskin Bay FM' (under construction) Proposed frequency 88.2. Relay of Palmerston's Puketapu Radio with additional local programmes. In association with Puketapu Radio and Blueskin Media. Will transmit from Warrington School and serve Warrington and Waitati. Dunedin urban area, Mosgiel *'Velocity FM', 88.1, Aoraki Polytechnic, Radio Otago House (Now know as More FM Building), Dunedin http://www.aoraki.ac.nz overmodulating *'Classic Gold FM 107.3', 88.2, Mosgiel, Dunedin *'Radio Sustainable Dunedin', 88.3, Roslyn *'Mix FM', 88.4, Anderson's Bay, Dunedin [ In hiatus ] [ LPFM stations are 0.2 apart. Stations need to be odd numbered ( for example, 0.7 rather than 0.6) to fit more stations in. There is space in Dunedin at 107.5 and 107.3 in the central part of the city and so use of one of those frequencies enables The Mix FM to operate safely. Life FM has ceased at 107.3 and thus, that is an available frequency. Note: The Mix FM Dunedin is not the same grouping or management as The Mix FM in Wellington, which has operated since 2003.] *'Critical Analysis Broadcasting', 88.5, North Dunedin since December 2006. Philosophy. History. Political Analysis. Science. Literature. For University staff and students. Strong following. *'Southern Star', 88.6, Mosgiel - rebroadcast of high powered christian radio station (900 khz Highcliff Dunedin) from Auckland *'Country Radio', 88.7, South Dunedin, Dunedin http://www.countryradionetwork.com *'Country Radio', 106.7, South Dunedin, Dunedin http://www.countryradionetwork.com *'Inferno FM', 107.0, CBD, Dunedin http://www.myspace.com/inferno107 (Dead Carrier) *'Club Sub FM', 107.1, Mornington, Dunedin *'Classic Gold FM 107.3', 107.3, Mosgiel, Dunedin (Mono) Can be heard in some areas of Dunedin, better in the Green Island, Fairfield area. *'Life FM', 107.3, North Dunedin, Dunedin (off air now on 94.2, high power frequency) *'George FM', 107.7, Dunedin Balclutha *'Radio Clutha', 88.4, Balclutha, (Owned by Hokonui Gold in Gore, leased by The Radio Network which in turn is owned by Clear Channel http://www.clearchannel.com/IntRadio/New_Zealand.aspx). Being a commercial station also operates high power on 91.3 covering South Otago. Invercargill *'Unknown', 88.1, South Invercargill *'Country Radio', 88.4, CBD, Invercargill http://www.countryradionetwork.com *'Country Radio', 88.7, South, Invercargill http://www.countryradionetwork.com (Same as 88.4) *'Country Radio', 88.4, Riverton http://www.countryradionetwork.com *'Country Radio', 105.2, Southland http://www.countryradionetwork.com (Same as 88.4 but high power) *'Classic Gold', 107.3 FM, East, Invercargill http://www.classicgold.co.nz References External links *http://www.radioheritage.net *http://www.lpfmnz.com/modules/stationdb/ *yellow pages listings *http://www.themulcher.co.nz Category:community media Low *